Princess Zoey
by evidently-emily
Summary: On a class trip to England, Zoey discovers that she's almost identical to the princess! After the two switch places, can Zoey really fool the entire country that she's the Princess? What kind of trouble will occur? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, I'm Emily. I usually do anime/manga Fan Fictions, so this is my first "Zoey 101." I've also done Grey's Anatomy, One Tree Hill, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, Inuyasha, Naruto, Fruits basket, etc. I love fan fiction, and I'm excited to get involved in this fan dome. Usually my chapters are longer, but I sort of wanted to get into character first, and then make the chapters longer. For those of you who are a little confused, this is on Zoey's POV.

**Disclaimer.**

I do not own Zoey 101 or any characters.

**Dedication.**

To Olivia. My sister.

* * *

"The point of packing is so that you can get things into a suit case, not mess up the dorm," My dorm mate Lola acknowledged as she threw some of her peasant skirts into her bag. "Which, I'm sure even though there's always a 'Zoey way' for everything, packing like this is not one of them." Lola laughed, but I ignored it. I was throwing things around, looking for it. My necklace. It had my dorm key on it, and I was sure that I was wearing it when I began packing for the class trip to London.

"Hello, earth to planet Zoey?" Lola threw a pillow at my head, causing me to flinch, but I went right back to digging through my clothing, throwing out all of my clothes from the monster sized suitcase. I had to find it, even though the bus that would take us to the air port would be leaving soon. "What're you looking for?" Lola finally asked, sliding off her bed and onto her knees.

"My necklace." I sighed, finally finding it and slipping it on, a wave of relief rushing through my body as my hands were frantically slipping it on. As soon as I said it, Lola shook her head, playfully rolling her eyes and standing up, rolling her body. "Girls, are you almost—oh my." The trip coordinator, a teacher by the name of Ms. Andrea, a young woman who had just graduated college, stood in our door way.

"What happened here?" Ms. Andrea pushed up her glasses, her crystal blue eyes blinking, aghast. She stepped over piles of clothing, till she was standing by Lola and I. "I lost my necklace." I said, I probably owed her an explanation. After all, in less than an hour I was supposed to be packed to go over seas. England. I was so excited, and I had been planning and shopping for months, it was too bad that it all had to be wasted on my necklace.

Ms. Andrea cleared her throat, which was her own way of showing she was annoyed. She never raised her voice which, believe it or not, actually got kind of annoying. "Oh…alright." Ms. Andrea said, her face flushed with frustration. I instantly felt guilty, I knew that this was Ms. Andrea's first big break with showing PCA's administration how responsible she was and such—and if anything went wrong, if would be her head.

"I'll be ready, Ms. Andrea." I said, repeating myself in my head, trying to convince myself. She nodded, then looked from Lola, then back to me, then at the mess, then back to me before turning around on the heels of her pointed-toe heels and began briskly walking down the hallway. When she had left, I took a deep sigh.

I bent down, beginning to shove everything into the suit case, not even bothering to get it folded. "Thanks for helping, Lola." I murmured, which probably wasn't fair of me. I made this mess, it was only fair of me to clean it up myself. I heard a snicker come from the door way, and I saw Chase and Logan standing there. I rolled my eyes. "What is this? The second that I need to get something done, everyone shows up." I rolled my eyes, semi-joking. I didn't stop to greet them, but rather kept on packing.

"Aren't we in a lovely mood today?" Logan asked, stepping over the piles of clothing and taking a seat next to Lola. "Well, I am. Thank you for asking. In less than twelve hours, we will be basking in the sun with hot British babes." Logan smirked, nodding to himself. Lola rolled her eyes at his statement. "You know, Logan. First of all—we're going to London. It's always drizzly there, isn't it?" Lola smirked.

As Lola and Logan argued about whether or not London was going to be a replica of Florida with "hotter, foreign girls"—Chase came and sat down next to met. "What are you doing, Zo?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I sighed, stuffing in the last bit of clothing. That hadn't taken too long—although this sudden re-packing was going to cost me when we got to London, I wasn't going to be able to find anything.

"Phew. Done." I stood up, pulling down on my jean mini skirt. I was exhausted, at least I'd sleep good on the plane, right? "Good. Because we have to get going to the bus about, now." Logan stopped arguing with Lola, and looked at them. I sighed, knowing that this was the part where we were all going to be frantically running to the buses.

Okay, I was not in the mood to be running anywhere frantically after just repacking that whole suitcase. "Then we should get going." I stated, taking my bag and grimacing as I hauled it behind me. Lola stood up along with Logan, although Logan bumped his head on the top bunk which sent Lola into a fit of laughter—something I guessed she would regret.

Chase and Logan had brought their bags with them to our dorm, so we were all running across campus to the main parking lot to get to the buses. I felt like my arms were going to fall off as I ran, the suitcase's weight really taking a toll on me. "Late." Ms. Andrea shook her head, a pencil tucked behind her ear, a clip board in her hand. I dropped my suitcase, with Lola, Logan, and Chase following behind me, wincing as Logan's suit case clipped my heels.

"Sorry, Ms. Andrea." We chorused as we stepped onto the bus. We made it. Now, to get there. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note.**

Hey guys. Here's the update, I'll try to update one more time today!

**Disclaimer.**

I don't own Zoey 101.

**Dedication.**

Shella bella

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Chase asked, leaning against a shelf. We were in the air port gift shop, and I was piecing through candy selections so that I could have something to do on the plane ride, or more like something to eat. Last time I was on a plane was last Christmas when my parents took me and my little brother to Disney World and I at the potato chips, and found out that they were rotten and had had the stomach flu the whole time.

"London, idiot." I said, digging around in the dollar candy basket and producing a bag of spearmint gum drops and licorice. "No, I meant after this." Chase said, also digging around and in a few moments returning his hands to the surface, two bags of mashmallows in one hand and a bag of misfit cheetos in the other. Shrugging, we walked up to the counter, paid and began walking in the direction of the gate to the London flight.

Plopping down in one of the uncomfortable blue plastic airport chairs, I crossed one of my tanned legs over the other, opening the bag of spearmint gum drops and popping one in my mouth. "I wonder where Lola went." I mused, popping a few more in my mouth. We sat in silence, and I could tell that something was bothering Chase, but I didn't want to ask him.

It wasn't like I had time to ask, because as soon as I finished off the bag of gum drops and threw it into the nearest trash can, the stewardess began calling off our flights. As I nodded to Chase towards the entrance to the plane, we grabbed our things and Lola instantly came into site. "Hey guys." Lola smiled, and I saw that she was alone. Logan and the rest of them probably already boarded, I decided. Spoiled kids they were.

We got into our seats and I settled into my seat, enjoying the feeling of the smooth interior. I better enjoy it, I was going to be sitting on it for the whole flight to London which I was guessing was pretty long, it had to be. I turned to see Lola slip into the seat next to me. "Where'd Chase go?" I asked, looking up from my bag and over at my friend.

"We traded," Lola smirked, crossing her legs and pulling out an iPod from her bag. "I wasn't going to sit next to Logan the whole flight. Ugh, ew." She said, shaking her head with disgust. I knew that if Quinn were here, this would be her time to interject something—but she wasn't here. She was already in London and was to meet us there, the whole group, once we got there. Something about a science fair or whatever?

The plane was delayed, but thankfully they were showing "The Notebook" so at least we could watch that while we were waiting for the pilot. Apparently he had eaten one too many burritos on the trip to Mexico, and was currently in the air port bathroom, so they were scrambling to find another pilot. I looked over to see Ms. Andrea who was sitting not a distance away from me, but far enough. I waved to her, as if to show her that we were all alright. I didn't want her to panic, I hate when people panic—especially if it has anything to do with me. I cleared my throat, looking over at Lola as she scouered "Cosmo Girl" from cover to cover.

I smirked, Lola tried to be 'out of it', unique, creative—and she was. But, come on. We were teenage girls living in California, she couldn't help but get sucked into the vortex of lip gloss and fashion magazines some day. I considered cracking a joke, but the hint of annoyance in the air from the surrounding flight passengers was enough to make me quiet.

It was quiet, too quiet. But we waited. Every once in a while a random passenger would mumble something, just to break the thick awkward silence. I ignored it, knowing that if a look of annoyance was on my face, Ms. Andrea would go insane, and we hadn't even left the air port yet! Finally, a pilot entered the plane, I saw his uniform out of the corner of my eye as he made his way into the cock pit.

They went through the procedures, explaining all the buttons, and at that part the stewardess looked directly at the rows of seats dedicated to PCA. "Please buckle your seat belts." Were the final words of the stewardess, and the passengers began buckling and adjusting until ten minutes later, the last seat belt had been clicked and we were ready for take off.

I hated when planes took off, I hated when my ears popped. I quickly took out the pack of gum from my pocket, handing one out to Lola who equally shared my hatred of plane tacking offs and landings. We began furiously chomping on our gum, our brows furrowed as the plane began to roll down the runway, and soon we were up in the air, soaring past the clouds.

Goodbye, California. Hello, England! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note.**

I think that this is the longest chapter yet, but I don't know about the quality. I sort of got really descriptive with the scenery, even though I personally have never been to London, isn't that weird? Anyway, I love London, well at least what I've seen of it in movies and television and books and pictures, so I'll use the little knowledge I have to make this a really cool story. I think that there's only gonna be about two more chapters until the action starts, but I'm not sure. Excited? Me too!

**Disclaimer.**

I don't own Zoey 101.

**Dedicated.**

To Ryan Ross, because I love him, and I've never dedicated a chapter to him, weird, huh?

* * *

"London bridge is falling down, falling down—" The list of London related songs was currently being sung by the students of PCA as we sat in the bus taking us to the hotel. We had arrived in London about two hours ago, and after making sure that everyone was here, grabbing luggage, and stopping for a quick rest and then doing a few more head checks, we boarded the buses—adrenaline pumping.

In the few minutes I had been on the bus, I was trying hard not to let myself look out the window. I didn't want to spoil my first trip to London with being too eager. I was going to see London with the rest of the group, and I was going to spend time looking into each and every inch of this beautiful city. Well, not really. But something like that.

"Alright, enough!" Ms. Andrea yelled, and the whole bus broke out in giggles, and I even saw the obese driver let out a few chuckles. A few minutes later, they were singing again and Ms. Andrea turned red in the face, shooting a glare at the nearest singing students, and then began talking to one of the parent chaperones.

"Look, Zoey." Lola tapped me on the shoulder, pointing out a few scattered British punks on the side walks. "What about them?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Lola rose her eyebrows as well, grinning. I shook my head, giggling. We were in London for the first time, and the first thing that Lola notices, is the British boys! Figures, but they were just an add on luxury.

In a few minutes we were in front of the hotel, and I was taken aback as we stopped. Ms. Andrea rushed all off the bus, and I stood up, doing a double check to make sure that I hadn't left anything on the bus. As we stepped off the bus, I felt my knees wobble. I was breath taken. The hotel looked more like a palace to me, like the house in "Madeline." It was a grayish looking building with stones planted, and ivy crawling up the exterior.

"Alright, stop dawdling—you have plenty of time to see the hotel. Now, get inside kids!" Ms. Andrea said, and I shook myself out of my haze, lugging my suitcases into the lobby. The lobby was equally as beautiful as the exterior, there was cherry red wood floors, polished to perfection. Even though it wasn't that cold outside for Fall in London, there was a fire roaring in a larger-than-life fire place with very antique looking arm chairs and couches surrounding a glass coffee table with tour guide magazines scattered on it.

Replicas of former British royalty portraits decorated the walls, hanging off in a fashion that made the lobby look noble. I almost felt like I was in a museuem, and wondered how I was going to be able to call this place home for two and a half weeks. All of the quiet whispering was interrupted when a man appeared, looking to be in his mid-50's. He had thinning grey hair, and a warm smile on his face. He was wearing a pressed navy blue suit with a white collar shirt underneath, and a name tag on that read 'Mr. Ambroso.'

"Welcome to the Fairview Hotel and Spa," Mr. Ambroso said, with a warm smile, extending his arms like he was ready to take us all and hug us. "This is what will be your home for the next two and a half weeks. This hotel is full of many antiques and maybe some artifacts if you will, which is why you must take great care while you are here." Mr. Ambroso said. As I realized that this was probably going to take a while, I set down my bags on the floor, crossing my arms over my chest and listening to him speak.

"Now, realize, that while you are here, other families are vacationing here. Which is why even though I know what it's like to be a teenager," He smiled, and by the looks on my classmate and friend's faces around me, I could tell that they were almost doubting this statement. "So let's try to keep the noise down? As I'm sure Ms. Andrea already told you, we have a curfew of ten o'clock every night, and Ms. Andrea and I and the rest of the chaperones will be checking in. You will eat breakfast and dinner here every night at the resort. So, that's about it."

I saw Ms. Andrea out of the corner of my eye, and she was blushing furiously, once more. I knew that she had forgotten to feed us this very mandatory information. We got to choose our room mates after us, and Lola and I decided to be room mates and have Quinn be in our room when she came. Chase and Logan were following closely behind us so that we could get rooms close to each other, since Ms. Andrea had told us that the pairings had to be strictly same sex.

"OMFG." Lola rarely talked in chat speak, but I knew that this was one time that I wasn't going to nag her about it. "Dude." I whispered, another word that I barely used, but that was the only way that we could describe this room. Before us was the most extravagant hotel room I had ever stepped foot in. There was cream carpet that was 110 free of stains. The room smelled heavily of vanilla, and there was two vanities set up with complementary beauty products.

There was a large bureau, and a plasma screen television that we later discovered had Pay-Per-View movies and basically every American, British, Japanese, German, and basically every American and European television channels on it. That would've been enough and more to please me with this hotel room, but I soon saw two French doors. I opened them, and saw that I had emerged onto the patio.

There was a small whicker table and chairs with a few flower boxes hanging off the balconies. The view looked out over London, and below I could see the whole city bustling. There was double decker buses, and busy people roaming the streets. This was amazing.

This was London. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note.**

Okay so I wrote two chapters last night, and I was really pissed off because I found out that, dun, dun, dun. Fan fiction wasn't going to let me in! Wtf, I know. Anyway, I had a lot to say yesterday, I'm not sure what to say now. I went to the Polish Festival yesterday, that was fun. Then I had family from Virginia that I haven't seen in a year come. It was fun to see them. Yeah, so. Here you go guys! This is where the action really starts.

**Disclaimer.**

I don't own Zoey 101.

**Dedication.**

To all of the people at Estabrooke!

* * *

It was currently six o'clock in the morning, and normally I would be fast asleep, not wanting to even open an eye. But, that was definitely not the case. Last night I had woken up about six times at random points, shaking Lola awake. I watched "Ella Enchanted" on HBO and a few episodes of "Lizzie McGuire" on Disney because nothing else was on. I was surprised at how much I knew of the stuff here.

We were supossed to be awake and ready and have eaten by seven, but I was up and ready to go at six. I looked in the mirror of the bathroom, rubbing on some concealer under my eyes from my lack of sleep. I really had to get this energy out so I could sleep. I was totally jet lagged too, knowing that there was some sort of time difference, but I wasn't going to take the time to figure out what it was.

After I was fully made up and ready to go, I walked out of the bathroom to see that Lola was up and dressed. "Why are you awake?" I asked, sitting down on my unmade bed and crossing my legs Indian style, a yawn escaping my lips as I settled back into the bed, trying to tell my body to settle down because I knew that we had a lot of time before we had to go.

"Eh, I'm not sure." Lola shrugged, a smile on her face. I knew it, she was just as equally excited as I was. We munched on the Danishes that I had brought up from the lobby and the early grey tea that I was trying not to choke on, this stuff was disgusting. But I felt that it was necessary in order to achieve the perfect British vacation.

Finally, we were ready to go down to the lobby. "I'll meet you there." Lola said as I ripped apart the hotel room, well not literally but pretty close, to try and find my purse. I sighed, I really had to keep better track of my stuff. "Knock knock." As I found my purse and slid it over my shoulders, I looked up to see Chase in the door way. "Hey." I smiled, sliding my sunglasses over my head. Even though it was anything but sunny outside, I felt like having them on.

"You look tired." Chase acknowledged as we stepped onto the elevator. I leaned back, crossing my arms over my chest. "No shit." I smiled. He knew how excited I was, and I had even snuck into his and Logan and Michael's room to bother them. When we emerged from the elevator, we saw that our class mates were already beginning to board the bus. "C'mon." I cocked my head and we briskly walked in the direction of the bus.

After we boarded and found our seats, and said hello to the newly joined Quinn, Ms. Andrea stood at the front of the bus, giving us a lecture on proper behavior in the palace. Wait, palace? That meant we were going to Buckingham palace! Just for a tour, of course. But that was going to be amazing. Oh my god. I had to seriously chill out, so I focused my attention on how hilarious it was that Ms. Andrea refused to give up, even though she was stumbling every now and then. We had sort of a reckless driver.

When we arrived in front of the palace, my jaw dropped. I had seen the palace many times, in things like movies and television shows and whatever, but obviously never in person. "Zoey…" I looked up to see Quinn, Chase, and Lola all staring at me. "Are you coming?" Chase asked, raising his eyebrows. Okay, I really had to get this zoning out under control. I'll save that task for some other day when I'm not about to enter Buckingham Palace.

"Stay together!" Ms. Andrea preached as I walked along with the clumps of kids from our school and into the tour entrance of the palace. After twenty minutes of everyone getting ready, two tour guides appeared before us. They were both women, one with bright red hair and the other was a bit older with jet black hair that looked to be natural, but had hints of gray. They began to lecture us on what to do and what not to do.

"Does anyone know why you kids are so special to come on this tour?" The one woman asked, extending one of her heels, smiling rather faux-like. Silence, no one knew, and I don't think anyone cared. Or at least if they did, they were fearful of showing it because no one else cared. We had to wait at least five more minutes, just standing there. Waiting for her to tell us the answer.

"Because the royal family is here!" She finally exlaimed, as though it was as obvious as what color these marvelous cream walls were. "During this season, they usually spend their time in the country side or they're not all here, but Queen Marielle, King Joeseph, and their children Prince Peter and Princess Terra are all here!" She clapped her hands together, and as soon as the words were spoken, the whole crowd broke into a fit of little whispers.

"Now, moving on," The more mature tour guide shot a look at the younger one, and she began leading us into the grand entrance, a room with high, tall cielings. "This room is one of the most important rooms in the whole castle…" What she said next had no importance to me, and I realized that stupidly, I had not gone to the bathroom before we left.

I winced, turning on my heels. "Where are you going?" Chase asked quietly, more of a quiet hiss than anything. "Bathroom." I whispered, not staying around long enough for Chase to talk me out of it. He was too practical sometimes, and my only options were to stop the two tour guides, and I didn't want to do that. I'd seem like a freak. So, I was going to just wander around until I found it.

"Looking for something?" A voice asked as I was walking up a stair case.

I gulped, taking a deep breath before looking behind me. It was…the princess? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note.**

Nothing's changed in the last five minutes, so let's see. I'm listening to this awesome song called "We Are Always Searching" by I Am Ghost. Whoever has heard it, tell me. I'm sort of anxious to get this fic going, because once it's over I'm going to start working on my Yours, Mine, and Ours fan fiction. Then I'm going to be working on more "Naruto" fanfics with Marley, and then I'll be starting on my Scooby Doo fanfiction and the finally...my amazing Furuba!

**Disclaimer.**

I don't own Zoey 101.

**Dedication.**

To my grandma.

* * *

It was almost as though I was looking into a mirror when I looked into Terra's face. Her face was built just like mine, and her hair almost identical to mine. Her skin was a little lighter, but still. My jaw hung low, and suddenly all my thoughts were focused on how and why I looked like the princess of England. I had seen pictures of her before, and people had told me that I resembled her, but I never took any of that into consideration.

"Um, the bathroom?" I offered. My voice was wavering with excitement and fright, a mix that made me totally and completely, off my rocker. This trip was getting, so, weird. I turned my back, instantly regretting it. Could I get thrown into the dungeon or something if I turned my back on the princess? I began to walk up the steps.

"Wait!" Her voice wasn't commanding or strong at that matter, but more of a plea. I didn't speak, but I turned around. What could she possibly have to say? "Do you…" She walked up the steps, two at a time, standing before me. I realized that she wasn't dressed in ball dresses like the media or even fairy tales for that matter potrayed her to look as.

She was in fact dressed in a pair of simple, slim, clean-cut Abercrombie jeans, I recognized the brand right away. She had on a cream sweater, and her dirty blonde hair was a bit more curly, compared to my straight hair. "Do you realize how much we resemble each other?" She asked, her hand grasping the railing.

I didn't want to lie, so I nodded. "Um, I uh, I guess we do," I said, considering the following options. I could either make up some excuse and run off back to the group and hope I could hold it till we found a bathroom, or stay here. The way her deep brown eyes were staring into mine with an almost hungry look, as if I was some kind of specimen that she had never seen before. "I'm Zoey." I said, extending my hand.

"Are you here with a group?" She asked, totally not paying any attention to my introduction. Oh well. I nodded, not sure why that mattered.

"I'm here with my school." I replied.

"Follow me." Before I could say no, she had her hand grasping my wrist and was running with me, or more her running and me dumbfounded, being pulled along and running behind her as best as I could. Before I knew it, she had pulled me into what looked like to be a matience closet. In a few seconds, she had turned on the light.

"Where are you from?" She asked with her thick British accent.

"California." I responded, pressing my lips together.

"You mean…you're normal?" She asked.

I frowned, even if it wasn't the most 'honorable' thing to do. Crossing my arms over my chest, I extended my foot but winced as I stubbed it into the corner of the wall. "I'd like to think so. What is that supossed to mean anyway?" I furrowed my brow, letting her explain this statement.

Terra sighed, hoisting herself up so that she was leaning against a cleaning cabinet. "I'm sorry," She said, dazing off, then snapping her attention back to me. "I didn't mean to offend you, Zoey. I just, I wonder." She said, and I let her finish her sentence before questioning her. "You get to live, I don't. Every decision I make is what's best for the country, what's best for my family. There's nothing about me, ever."

The statement seemed almost spoiled to me. What did she mean nothing was about her? She was the princess of England! Everyone knew who she was, everyone talked about her. But then I read into it, and I realized, it was like being a celebrity—I mean, not that I'd know, but what I'd imagine it to be like. There was no time to be who you were when you were busy being the princess of England.

"I guess you could say so, but Princess Tera—I don't mean to be rude…" My voice trailed off and as soon as I said that, Terra held up her hand.

"It's Terra." She plainly stated. "Just Terra."

"Right, Terra. I have my whole school out there, we're here on a trip and I can't really stay. If you have a point, would you mind, making it?" I questioned, my voice low, which made me a little scared. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful.

"Let's switch places." She exclaimed.

I had been staring at the bottle of lysol that was right by Terra's feet, and I knew that if she took one more step to the right, it was going to fall and the sound was going to echo through the hallways and we'd be caught. "What?" I snapped, looking up, my eyes wide.

"I want to get out of here, and I'm sure you'd like to know what it's like to be a princess, am I right?" Terra asked.

I didn't dare make eye contact for fear that she might read into me and see that I really did want to be a princess, or maybe more when I was little, but still. "How would that work?" I asked.

"I would go with your group in your place, and you stay here. I'll come here in enough time for you to go back." She smiled.

When I finally gathered enough courage to look up, I saw the excitement in her eyes. I couldn't say no, when was the next time that she was going to be able to live a normal life?

I held out my hand, grinning. "It's a deal." I said with my best British accent.

"It's a deal." She repeated, throwing on an American accent.

So, for the next two and a half weeks, I, Zoey, am not going to be just Zoey. I am going to be…Princess Zoey. Or more Princess Terra. Gulp. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note.**

I am proud to announce that I have read my first Kyo and Yuki slash fan fiction, and for those of you who don't know what that is--sorry! This chapter is something that I've been trying to write all day, but I finally got the muse to finish it after I took a long inspiration walk around the neighborhood and then came back and read the most amazing fan fic ever.

**Disclaimer.**

I don't own Zoey 101.

**Dedication.**

To Draelya! Your fic made me so happy!

* * *

When I woke up, I looked around and almost thought that I had been dreaming. I looked to the side of me, and instead of seeing the hotel night table, I saw…a night table, which was definitely not mine. I popped up, my eyes wide and looking around. Oh right. I wasn't at the hotel, I was in the fricking Princess of England's bedroom.

"Princess?" A light tap at the door made me scramble to look down at my ensemble. I had changed into a pair of Terra's pajamas last night, since I had not gotten any time to go back to the hotel and get my things. Besides, it had gone a little rocky after that. Terra had left with the group and I was standing there, dumb founded.

"Come in." I said, throwing on my British accent. I was going to have to be really careful in order for people to believe that I really was Terra. I was surprised to see a maid walk in, she was dressed like one, and I could tell that she was Palace staff. "Good morning." I said.

The maid stopped, looking aghast as if it was such a surprise that I had spoken to her. We stared at each other for a few moments before she left the room. I shook my head, this was going to be confusing. I turned around, letting my legs hang over the bed. Terra's bedroom was amazing, the kind of bedroom that I would probably kill for to have.

The room was large and spacey, but seemed somewhat cluttured. Her bed was big, probably king sized. The bedding was a black and white twal with a lot of pillows that mostly loitered the floor, but some had stayed on the bed during the night. There was a large white canopy that hung over the bed.

She had a large bureau and a dresser, but an even bigger closet that I had considered sleeping in. Maybe Calvin Klein and Ralph Lauren would come visit me in my dreams. I would've thought that this was a Princess' room, but despite the large furniture and the elegant aura that it gave off, it was almost like a regular girl's bedroom. There was posters and pictures, and sure they weren't just of her and her family but rather her and Tom Cruise or her and Emma Watson—still.

I got up, wandering over to the larger-than-life closet. "Damn." I whispered under my breath, piecing through the clothing that hung on the racks and racks in her closet. "This girl has got style." I giggled to myself, selecting a pair of slim-fit jeans and a pink Lacoste shirt. I hoped that this was something that she might pick, but it's all I had to run on.

After I dressed and forgot about the make-up, that'd be gross if I used hers, I walked over to the CD selection. Oh my god, and she had good music taste too! I was feeling heavenly as I looked through it, everything from Fall Out Boy to Britney Spears to Flyleaf to Vanessa Carlton. I selected an unmarked mixed CD, popping it in and turning up the stereo all the way.

I danced around, grabbing a brush off of Terra's bureau and beginning to run it through my hair, singing along. Mid-dance, someone walked into the room and I froze. I recognized the woman, it was the Queen. I was standing there, wide-eyed, dumbfounded and totally brain dead. "Sweetie, try to keep the music down, alright darling?" She smiled, blowing a kiss and shutting the door.

It took a few minutes, but I shook out of my haze and skipped over to the stereo turning it down. When I had finished dancing, I turned off the stereo and flopped onto the bed, my chest heaving with exhaustion. "I'm hungry." I stated to myself. I felt almost as though I was a little kid in a candy store as I skipped down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

In the breakfast room, a lone plate sat. I tried to get over the fact that I was supposed to look like I was here every day, because I was, after all, supposed to be potraying the princess, for god's sake. "Dig in." I was startled when I looked up to see a teenage boy who looked to be about seventeen in front of me. His eyebrow was raised, and he was sitting down across from the plate.

"Oh, right." I said, noting that that sentence lacked a natural British accent. I sat down, picking up my fork and looking at the feast in front of me. Mm, french toast. I ate quickly so I didn't have to be in the company of the prince, Peter. Who I guessed to be, anyway.

I wasn't sure what to do next, because if I did something wrong, then the game was over. Terra was a daughter, a sister, a princess—everyone knew what she liked, what she acted like. I had to find out more about her. I remembered seeing a computer up in Terra's bedroom.

I ran up the stairs three at a time, situating myself into the swiveling chair in Terra's bedroom. My hands flew across the keyboard as I researched everything I could find out about Terra. Apparently she was really into saving the world, and she was a singer. I gulped, clicking around.

Another knock at the door sent me into a state of panic, but this time, the knocker didn't wait until I allowed them to come in. Instead, the door flew open and I saw Peter sitting there. I quickly turned off my computer with my toe, hoping that he hadn't seen it.

"Well?" Peter asked, eyebrows raised and arms folded neatly over his chest. Everything here was neat and priss, no wonder Terra was losing her mind here!  
"Well what?" I asked, throwing on the fake British accent as though it was dress up.

"Are you going to sit here all day? Or should we go for a walk?"

He had caught me off guard, but a large grin spread across my face and I rose from the chair. "Let's go." I said, and he held out my arm. I suddenly got the impression that Terra and Peter were very close, which was nice. It reminded me of how close I was with my brother. God, I missed him…

I listened to Peter babble on about different University choices for him as he led me out to the gardens. But really, I was only half listening. My attention was mostly directed towards the busy workers. I had never understood quite frankly how much work went into the palace. They didn't just have one person cutting the grass, there was probably five people who's sole occupation was directed towards the lawn care.

"Terra? Are you listening?"

I realized that I probably wasn't being the most attentive listener at the moment, and I quickly snapped back to attention, turning my head in his direction. "What, oh, yes!" I said. "That sounds lovely."

"Abortion?"

Shit. That's what he had been talking about? "Oh, sorry." I blushed, feeling my cheeks flush.

"Are you feeling alright, Terra-berra?" He asked.

I nodded, looking out in the direction of the gardens, the warm sun shining down on the both of us. "Yes," I said, looking out at the workers, then up into the caramel eyes of my supposed brother. "Yes, I'm just fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note.**

So, my mom, my sister, and I are all sitting in the computer room because we have two out of three of the computers up here and a desk that belongs to my mom. I got annoyed so I put up like a removable wall between the two computers, but that barely blocks out the noise. But, my sister has become sort of like a puppy--she never leaves my mom alone, and not to mention she's so scared of everything and anything that she can't go anywhere by herself. So anyway, the point of that is that we discovered that my mom likes Fergie. Right now they're arguing about how many tissues Olivia goes through, and my mom is looking at houses in Chicago because she is convinced that we are going to move. Cross your fingers that we don't, guys! Anyway, my dad just entered the room so now all four of us are in this small room. Okay, I should get going, it was fun randomly talking here...

**Disclaimer.**

I don't own Zoey 101.

**Dedication.**

To truest-of-true-loves, because she wrote the first Kyo and Yuki slash story I've ever read!

* * *

"Terra?" I froze straight in my tracks, my hand was grasping one of the doors that led to the outside. "Where are you going?" I turned around. My bag was slung over my shoulder, a pair of sunglasses on my face. Peter.

"Oh, just out," I grinned, hoping that I didn't sound too fake.

"Oh, okay. Have fun."

I turned around, inwardly whispering a little prayer of thanks as she slipped out the door. I emerged into a bright sunny day, especially bright for a Fall day. There was a few soldiers posted at the front of the gates, but I managed to slip out, and thankfully with out any adoring fans stopping me.

Once I was far away and made sure that I was alone, I ducked into an alley. Taking a deep breath, I took out the map that I had printed out to try and help me navigate myself towards the hotel. I had been away for three days now, and regretting it a little bit. I loved the palace, and being in it was a blast, but I could see how it would get on Terra's nerves sometimes.

Once I got sort of an idea of where I was going, I slid off my sunglasses and tucked them into my bag. If any fans recognized me, or saw me and thought I was Terra, then I'd just deal with it. I walked along, keeping my eyes locked on the sidewalk. Better not to make eye contact, I've realized that in the few days that I had been a princess.

And finally, there I was, standing in front of the hotel that I had only gotten to see a glimpse of and stay one night in. I was wondering how I was going to explain myself, and I was trying to concoct some kind of excuse as to why I was here. Fortunately, when I had emerged into the lobby, I saw that no staff was around.

Well, I could disguise myself as myself—if that made sense. I would just do that. The elevator was going to take too much time, so I decided to run up the fire staircase, and I did just that. Sprinting up the stairs two at a time, I was out of breath to the maximum by the time I had reached the top. Heaved over, hands resting on my knees.

I finally managed to slip past all of the closed doors, almost tip-toeing. When I reached the door, I managed to open it and close it. I twirled around, pressing my back against the door and heaving a sigh. "Um, Zoey?" I opened my eyes wide to see Logan, Chase, Michael, Lola, Quinn, and Terra all gathered on the floor, munching on room service pizza.

"In the flesh." I said, my hands resting on my hips.  
Terra sighed, standing up and wiping the crumbs from her jeans. "What are you doing here?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Because, you never gave me a chance to tell my friends that I was here, but by the looks of it," I shot a glare at my friends. "You already told them."

"Guys, what is going on here?" Chase interjected, standing up and unknowingly mimicking Terra as he wiped off the crumbs from himself.

I glanced at Terra, a look of apology. So she hadn't told them, well, that was good in some aspects. At least my friends didn't know that I had ditched them off on our first and probably only school trip to Europe to go off and place princess in place of the real princess.

I sighed. "You tell them, Zoey." Terra said, taking her hand and patting my arm as if it was supposed to give me some sense of encouragement, um, yeah right.

"When we went to the palace, I was looking for the bathroom," I said, trying to keep a straight face. My eagerness had landed me playing trading spaces with the princess of England. "And…I switched places with Terra." I finally finished the statement, speaking it as though I was telling them that I had changed my favorite color from blue to yellow, nothing big.

"Thank god."

"What?" Both Terra and I anxiously asked, turning our heads to Lola who had also stood up around the time that Terra and Chase had, unknown to me.

"I thought that you were going to tell me that you had yourself cloned or something!" Lola said, a grin spreading on her face.

Terra and I exchanged a look, our eyebrows raised.

"So, she's really the princess? That was one thing we didn't know," Chase swallowed, blushing. I could tell that we both knew he probably would've acted just a little more different to her if he had known who she really was. "We all knew that 'Zoey' wasn't Zoey, but we thought that she was some girl that you found playing a trick on us."

"Wait," I said, holding out my hands. It was more of a habit than for effect, though. "So you're not mad?"

Everyone besides for Terra and I exchanged a look. "No!" Lola piped up.

I took a deep breath, sighing with relief. Well, that took a lot of pressure off of my back. "Shit," I said, staring down at my watch. "I gotta go guys." I said, waving, and taking a last look at my friends. I caught Chase's glance, just before I disapeered out the door and down the same path that I had just taken.

I emerged back into the sunny day, twirling around and not caring if anyone saw me. As I began walking back to the castle, I had a never dimming smile on my face. Oh, the life of a princess….


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note.**

Rawr, I had to finish this chapter for you guys because I promised myself I would. If you guys saw my profile, I'm really good friends, actually best friends, with MarMar17, who's real name is Marley. I was just out shopping with her, and we tried to have a sleepover but we were defeated when our mothers vetoed it. Anyway, I finished this just in time for my mom to make me go to bed, so I have to go. I have a really bad pain in my lower back too...

**Disclaimer.**

I don't own Zoey 101.

**Dedication.**

To Cookie.

* * *

"Ten minutes till dinner!" 

I was sitting at Terra's computer, typing up an e-mail to Chase. And almost as if I had been doing something incredibly forbidden, I quickly exed out of my e-mail after writing at least four large paragraphs. I inwardly cursed, waiting for Peter to leave.

I widened my eyes, as if I was asking him to leave. Peter stared me down for a good three minutes before turning on his heels and exiting the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed, clicking on the internet icon. I was really acting out of character now. I could tell that Peter and Terra were incredibly close, and I was treating Peter, not like how Terra would, I'm guessing.

I sighed with defeat, I wasn't going to get that e-mail back, was I? I stood up, brushing myself off, which was more of a bad habit. I walked out of the room, securely shutting it for no reason. I began to walk down the stairs, two at a time. The first night at dinner I had dressed up with the most formal wear in Terra's closet, so that I actually looked like a princess.

When I got downstairs to see that the rest of the family was in casual wear, I threw on a big smile and made some stupid joke that sent the whole family into a fit of laughter. "Hello, Terra." When I reached the dining room, an aroma that had been wafting through the air came into my nose, and I deeply inhaled. Yummy.

I slid into my chair, taking my knife and beginning to cut into the lean chicken. "Achem." The clearing of the throat sound came from my supposed father and I looked up. "Grace?" He offered. Oh fuck. I remembered, they say grace here. At PCA, we never said grace, mostly because of the mixed cultures that were thrown into our school, and if we said a prayer for every religion the food would be cold.

"Thank you lord for abundantly blessing us with this feast. Amen." He said, short and sweet. "Amen." The rest of the family chorused, including me. I began to dig in, my face twisting into somewhat of a sour expression.

"Something wrong?"

I swallowed, the disgusting chicken in my mouth tasted nothing like the regular chicken I had. "Um, oh no," I reached out for my water glass, acidentally knocking it over. "Oh! Sorry!" I said, my face furiously blushing.

As a few maids that had been huddling near the doorway heard the commotion, they instantly retreated to the table, I felt my face flush with embarrassment. Day after day I had only managed to embarrass myself more and more, why?

I stood up, fleeing from the table. "Teenagers." Was the simple, lone word that was spoken from my 'father' as I ran up the stairs as quickly and swiftly I could with out falling and hurting myself. When I reached the top of the stairs, I sprinted to Terra's bedroom, slamming the door as best as I could with out making a noise.

I collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. This had all been a mistake, hadn't it? I had put Terra in danger by letting her roam around by myself with my friends. Was it a felony to switch places with royalty? I was not a princess. I was just a regular California girl who went to boarding school. That was me.

"Terra?"

I sat up, wiping my face free of any tears that had managed to escape. "What?" I asked, rather sharply for my own good. Peter's eyes opened wide, and he sighed. But instead of turning around and leaving like I had expected him to do, he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

He stared me down, deep into my eyes. We both had brown eyes, I realized. But instead of the chocolate brown eyes that I had ownership of, he had more of a caramel color. And the color wasn't it, just by looking into his eyes, I got a twinge of lust rush through my body, which was stupid. I was supposed to pretend that he was my brother. I highly doubted that Terra found her brother as attractive as I did.

In a flash, Peter's hand was stroking my shoulder and my arm and I froze, tensing up. Or maybe I was wrong. "See." He said, moving my hair and exposing my bare shoulder to the world. Okay, maybe just the two of us. "You're not Terra." His eyes rose from my shoulder, and met my eyes once again. "Terra has a birth mark right there."

My first guess was that Peter would have been mad. But when I searched into his eyes, he had a dazzling smile on his face. "No," I said, sighing. I bunched my knees together, tucking them into my chest. "No, I'm not."

"Good, I was hoping you weren't because I didn't want to see my baby sister as 'hot.'" Peter laughed, and I laughed back, not sure if I was doing it to spare the both of us of an awkward silence, or whether it was actually funny.

"Who are you then?" Peter asked, after the laughter had died off.  
"I'm Zoey. I was here on a class trip, and Terra saw me and we just…switched places." The way I said it was a little unfair, I knew that. It left a lot of questions unwillingly hanging in the air, I knew that. I wasn't meaning to be so mysterious about this, because I knew that the jig was up now.

"Oh."

Silence.

"Peter?" My voice broke the silence a few moments later.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell?"

His answer was leaning over and pressing his lips firmly against mine before standing up mid-kiss, leaving me there, surprised, aghast, and unsatissfied. "Of course not." He simply answered before turning on his heels and exiting the room.

I flopped against Terra's bed, my eyes staring up at the ceiling. Well, kissing the Prince of England on my first trip to London wasn't too bad in some aspects, was it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note.**

Okay so I'm so excited because I got my Jonas Brothers CD last night. Did I tell you guys that already? Anyway, yeah. This is a really bad chapter, but I put Dana in it! Jeez, I'm gonna try to finish this fic today. Sorry to anyone that's disappointed.

**Disclaimer.**

I don't own Zoey 101.

**Dedication.**

To the Jonas brothers, even though they're not going to see this, although I have talked to the girl Mandy, who they wrote the song about.

* * *

Today was the dreaded day, the day that I had been quite aware of since the day that Terra and I had agreed to switch. Parade day. It was the kick off for the fall festival, and Terra and her brother were supposed to sit in a car and wave and sit there. On top of the added confusion of Peter kissing me last night. I had tried so hard not to think about it, because I knew I didn't like him. I didn't, but if the prince of England kissed you, you'd be thinking about it, wouldn't you?

"Terra, almost time to go!" The knock at the door was thankfully not Peter, but it sounded more like a maid. I yawned, throwing off the comforters and standing up, stretching, wincing as my back involuntarily cracked. I looked at the dress that had been hanging in the bathroom for me to wear. It was simple, yet beautiful. Red, halter top, with a white faux-fur type thing to wear around my arms.

I truly felt like a princess as I changed into it. I inwardly cursed as I remembered I hadn't brushed my teeth or anything before I put the dress on. Carefully, I scrubbed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair. When I opened the door, two people stood, completely dressed in black. "'Morning." One took me by the wrist and sat me down in the chair inside of Terra's bathroom.

It didn't take long to figure out that they were going to be the ones doing my hair and make-up today. Before I could even say no thanks, they had their weapons out—a few sticks of the finest eyeliner, blush, hair straightners, hair brushes, everything. Everything I was doing was wrong, I wasn't sitting straight enough, I was clamping my eyes shut.

By the time they were done, I felt stiff, and the two make-up artists looked annoyed as heck. "Um, thanks." I said, swiftly opening the door to the bathroom which probably had been accidentally closed during this whole session. They didn't have to take a hint twice, and they were gone as quickly as they had come.

After they had left, I had absolutely no time to myself. It was onto the next thing, and Peter came in, grabbing my hand. He whispered in a low tone as we made our way to the convertible, on what to do. "You know how to wave, don't you?" Peter briskly whispered.

"Um, I think?" I offered. It couldn't be that bad, it was just waving. Not too eager, not too dull. It was just going to take a lot of thinking to be able to get to that happy medium. Oh god, who was I fooling? No, I couldn't be pessimistic. I had gotten this far with fooling everyone, and the only people that knew were Terra, my friends, Peter, and I. I could do this.

Peter sighed, and I knew that our little parade class was dismissed. I was helped into the convertible and I took a seat on the back, mimicking what Peter did. I clutched the side of the convertible, crossing my ankles and trying to get my hand to wave like an expert, like how I imagined Terra to wave.

And in an instant we were ready and rolling, I took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling. "Just relax." Peter whispered through his grin and I nodded, plastering a grin on my face. I knew that there was some kind of formula that I had seen on television. Elbow, wrist? Something like that. I resisted the urge to bite down on my lip, a horrible habit that I had all of a sudden adopted.

Things were going well, until I saw a familiar face in the crowd. She was waving a flag, and a bright smile on her face. Dana. She caught my glance, and I caught mine. "Zoey?" Her brow furrowed, and it was at this moment that the parade came to a stall since one of the horses ahead was having some…problems.

When the police officers weren't looking, Dana slipped underneath the barriers and ran up to the car. "Zoey, what the hell are you doing in a parade?" She hissed under her breath. The parade began slowly inching along and Dana ran along with me. People watched from afar, quizically. I was frozen, but I shot her a look.

"The palace. Tonight." I mouthed to her as two police officers rushed and pulled her back into the crowd in enough time for the parade to start moving again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note.**

Another short chapter, I know. I'm watching Season 2 of "Inuyasha" right now on GoFish videos. This one girl is like, my hero. She has a bunch of seasons of my favorite anime shows, which make me so happy. ; Anyway, about this story. I have this whole schedule plotted out, so I know for sure I'm going to attempt to finish this today, while I'm watching Inuyasha and all of this other stuff that I'm trying to juggle. I think that there is going to be one or two more chapters until the end. [

**Disclaimer.**

I don't own Zoey 101.

**Dedication.**

To Kayla.

* * *

I never believed that my first trip to London would be quite like this. I had seen the movies, I had read the travel brochures. I had not just seen the tower of London or took a tour of the palace, I had been potraying the girl that's family had created the Tower of London and that lived in the palace as if it was just a summer estate.

It was noon, now. I had had an exhausting night after catching up with Dana and explaining to her numerous times just why I was here, in the palace, being Terra. Sunlight was shining in through the open window, a slight breeze washing in through the window. I was in a mosh pit of pillows and blankets on the bed, a soft smile on my face. I was watching more romantic movies, a marathon on "Lifetime" that I had stumbled upon.

As I sat, I realized something. I understood why Terra didn't like to live here, why she didn't want to be a princess. To me, this was just a vacation. It was like me being able to just get away from it all. But to Terra, this was like a job, this was her lifestyle. Every day, every decision was accounted for. Nothing was for her, it was for the country. I couldn't even begin to imagine what that is like.

I was interrupted from my marathon when Peter came to the door. "Oh, hey, Peter." I liked talking with Peter now. He didn't talk about the kiss, I didn't talk about the kiss. So, we just acted like normal. I was able to speak normally in front of him because he knew that I didn't have a natural English accent.

"Hello." He didn't have that warm aura to him, and he had a stony expression set on his face.

"What's up?" I asked, pausing the television. Ah, on demand. I should talk up the administrators of our school to let us put these in our dorm rooms.

"Could you come downstairs?"

Cut to the chase much? I nodded, stripping off the blankets and heading towards my closet, but Peter reached out and firmly grasped my shoulder. Shaking his head, I realized that he meant just come down as I was. Even if 'as I was' was a pair of pajamas with messy hair.

He led me down the stairs, to a site that I never thought I would've seen. The king and queen were gathered around the table with Ms. Andrea, Terra, Chase, Logan, Michael, Quinn, and Lola, and of course…Terra.

You ever get that feeling, when you know something's over? Like the end of a video game, when you've been having the best time. Laughing, hanging out, and then it's over. And you go into that state of panic where you're like, what now?  
There was an awkward, unsettling silence that had set over the whole entire group, and my eyes were noctural-like wide compared to Terra's, who's head was bowed. "Who…who are you?" The question from the queen was wary, and her eyes were glittering with anxiety.

I looked to Terra, her eyes looking at me like a basset-hound's almost. I sighed, this had gone too far, I was not going let Terra get in trouble for this. "My name is Zoey. I-I switched places with Terra." I said, letting the words roll off my tongue. I had been trying desperately to mask the anxiety in my voice, but as usual, I had failed.

"You what?" The king was obviously furious. I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut and saying a small prayer inwardly, trying to have strength.

"We switched places." I bluntly said, surprising everyone.

"I heard you!" I saw the king's face turn beat red, but I would not let my fright get the best of me. "We raised our children to be good, civilized children. Not to go wandering off switching places with random people."

"Listen to me!" I rose, slapping my fist down onto the table. "Terra is a good, civilized girl! She's just being suffocated!" This time, everyone gasped. I blushed, but kept on going. "She just needs freedom, and she's a great girl. I..I just wanted to give it to her."

There had been a lot of awkward silences this whole trip, but none as thick or long as right now.

No one thought I was capable of saying something like that. Heck, I didn't even think that I could say something like that. Finally, someone spoke.

"You're one special girl, Zoey." The king said, I looked up, inwardly shaking, but I looked up to see a sincere smile.

Terra turned to her father. "Yes," She smiled, turning to me. "Yes she is."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note.**

I lied, this is the end! My eyebrows hurt so badly because I got them waxed for the first time today, ouch. Anyway, yep, I'm done! Hope you guys liked it.

**Disclaimer.**

I don't own Zoey 101.

**Dedication.**

To Beaver!

* * *

I had never imagined my first trip to England to be quite like this. I had not just seen the Tower of London or the palace, but I had actually met the descendents of the family that had actually created the tower, and I had been potraying the girl who called the palace her home. It was amazing, and more than I could have ever expected.

"Hey, Zoey?" Terra's voice pierced the busy air.

It was currently 7:30 at night, and tonight there was going to be a ball in honor of Terra's 15th birthday. She and I had been preparing for the ball in her bathroom, busily running around, laughing and giggling. Smearing make up on, and quickly turning around and wiping it off. I had borrowed one of Terra's finest dresses, and I had to admit, I did look beautiful.

"Yes?" I answered, setting down the eyeliner pencil back into one of the cosmetic drawers in Terra's bathroom. I was ready for my first and most likely only ball.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Because." Terra said, a sigh escaping her lips as she wiped down the counter with a damp wash cloth, freeing it of any spilled make up. "I never had the courage to tell my family how unhappy I was." Terra began to run her finger over the wet counter. "Now I do. I have the courage, thanks to you, Zoey."

A grin spread across my face. "You're very welcome, Terra, but," I looked up, rubbing my glossed, slick lips together. "It was always in you, I'm sure of it."

* * *

The scene at the ball was just like anyone would've expected a ball to look like. Like it had just stepped out of the pages of a fairy tale. I could barely breathe in the dress, and the breath that I managed to slip in and inhale were being wasted on introductions. "Terra, I'm going to go catch a breath." I whispered as we stood in a crescent shape formation with some members of foreign royalty.

I managed to escape, my heels clicking against the floor. I stood by the bar. "One water, please." I said, a sigh escaping my lips, pressing my fore arms against the bar in a very ungraceful posture as the bar tended quickly filled an ice-filled glass with water. "Thank you." I said as he pushed it towards me.

I had to get out of here, my head was pulsating and I was exhausted from the day's events, but I had really no choice. I could either go upstairs and collapse in Terra's bed or try to find my way back to the hotel from here.

I snuck out of the ballroom, the DJ's music still pulsating through the ball room and the sound growing fainter and fainter. There was a small room, the entrance hidden with a tapestry curtain. I disapeered beneath it, collapsing onto the small sofa in the room. I unbuckled my heels, releasing my feet from the tight straps. "Ahh." I murmured.

I saw a movement, and turned to my left to see a familiar figure. "Chase?" I frowned.

"In the flesh." He smirked.

I was so happy to see him, just us two. We hadn't seen much of each other since we had arrived in London, which made me feel terrible. I had promised him that we would have so many adventures while here in London, and we had barely had one. I had been hogging all the attention, and had basically turned our trip to chaos.

"How are you, then?" I asked, feeling somewhat embarrassed that I had slugged off to the same hiding spot that Chase had. Why was I feeling that? I had never been embarassed in front of Chase, nothing had ever been awkward for us.

"Alright. And yourself?" The flushed look that had settled into Chase's normally fair features showed me that he seemed just as nervous as I was. What had suddenly come over us? Maybe it was just this water. Right.

"Fine, thanks."

"Would you like to take a walk, Zoey?"

My feet were aching, but I didn't want to turn down his offer. I nodded, rising to my feet, leaving my shoes. Chase took my arm, linking it with his. We walked in silence, making our way out to one of the nearest corridors.

"So, you've had quite the adventure, haven't you, Zoey?" Chase lovingly questioned.

It was early morning now, I saw. It was nearing dawn, but the guests were refusing to leave. It was one wild party, I had seen. Even the stuffy old men who had shied away from the bar when they first stepped into party were getting pretty, well, drunk.  
"I suposse." I smirked.

"Zoey, would you care to dance?"

There was no much outside, but we could here some vibrations from inside, enough to be able to dance. It was a slow song, I realized. I nodded, unable to breathe. Our bodies melted together, my hands finding their places and his finding their place on mine.

Our bodies were swaying together, I felt safe, loved in his arms, which wasn't right. Chase was my best friend, nothing more. It was almost incestuous to love your best friend, and to feel the way that I did right now. All of a sudden, Chase's smooth lips were being pressed against mine. His kiss was sweeter than Peter's, and this time, I kissed back.

My fingers pressed against his cheek, caressing it softly. "Zoey, you really are one of a kind." Chase whispered.

I smiled, silencing him by putting a finger over his lips and leaning in, mushing my lips against his again. And then, right there while the sun was rising, Chase picked me up by the hips and began swinging me around.

I liked being a princess but really, I just liked being Zoey. 


End file.
